miss you
by MIKKIKANE
Summary: Semua ini wonwoo yang menginginkanya. Summary macem ini lah bodo amat emang kagak pinter bikin summary. This seventeen fanfiction with meanie couple ofc. BoyXBoy BL YAOI Dan ini juga ff percobaan.karna di ff ku yang nyak kata yang hilang.entah salah akunya atau ffnnya.aku sudah membaca ulang ff ini dan semua lengkap.tapi tidak tau setelah di upload . Kritik dan saran
Miss you

Main cast wonwoo jeon

Mingyu kim

Happy reading

Wonwoo duduk sendirian di meja ruang menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengannya.

Wonwoo menatap masakan yang iya buat bantuan siapapun.

Dan ini adalah pertama .sang kekasih mingyu yang memasak.

Wonwoo masih makanan yang sedikit berantakan itu.

Wonwoo diam lebih tepatnya ada di meja makan .tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Dia merindukan menyilangkan menaruh menidurkan kepalanya.

Udara di luar sangat dingin saat turun dengan butuh pelukan mingyu.

Wonwoo butuh coklat buatan menunggu mingyu merindukan mingyu kekasihnya.

Wonwoo duduk sendirian di meja makan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak kuat

wonwoo tidak ini dirinya hanya berbalut kemeja kebesaran milik mingyu.

Yang memang mingyu tinggalkan untuk rindu mingyu yang akan memarahinya ketika dirinya tidak

Memakai jacket atau mantel di saat udara sedingin rindu saat mingyu ia pulang bekerja mendapati wonwoo tertidur di meja rindu saat mingyu menyampirkan jas kerjanya di tubuhnya.

Wonwoo rindu saat mingyu mengeringkan dia yang duduk manis di meja makan dan menyantap pancake blueberry menangis dalam beberapa potong kenangan dirinya dan ingin mingyu membisikan kata penenang untuk dirinya.

mingyu memeluknya dan mengusap sayang ingin mingyu menata rambutnya.

Wonwoo ingin mingyu mencerewetinya di meja dirinya berpakaian semaunya ketika ingin pergi bekerja.

bibirnya guna manahan isakannya yang semakin potongan kenangannya.

Bersama mingyu terus berputar bagai kaset manangis hingga bahunya bergetar hebat.

Wonwoo tidak kuat mengambil ponselnya dan mendial angka mengaktifkan mode loud.

Terdengar suara berarti telfonya di jawab.

' hyung'itu suara hampir menjerit mendengarkannya.

Namun yang di lakukan wonwoo sekarang hanya berniat membalas ucapan mingyu.

Wonwoo terisak suara isakannya terdengar hingga ke line telfon sebrangnya.

Mingyu tau saat ini wonwoo sedang mingyu ingin wonwoo dan memelukanya.

Namun dia tidak ingin dia tetap tidak bisa.

'Hyung berhentinlah menangis kau tidak ingin besok. mata mu sama seperti milik jisoo kan.' wonwoo yang mendengar.

Hanya tersenyum mingyu tidak bisa melihat.

Mingyu masih terjebak di sekarang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya bidangnya.

Di kaca yang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota.

'Wonwoo hyung jangan menangis ingat janji mu.2minggu yang lalu' wonwoo membiarkan mingyu bicara.

Dia sangat merindukan pemilik suara semakin terisak.

'Hey katakan diam saja hyung'namun yang di dapat mingyu hanya suara isakan wonwoo.

Wonwoo terus mingyu teriris mendengar isakan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

"Mingyu ah"akhirnya wonwoo mengeluarkan serak dan sumbang.

"Mingyuie ah"mingyu yang mendengar nama di buat khusus oleh memejamkan dia juga merindukan dia berbuat apa apa.

'Iya hyung'mingyu menjawab.

"Mingyu ah"

"Mingyuie ah"

"Kim mingyu"wonwoo terus merancau menyebut nama diam menunggu kata.

Yang akan keluar selanjutnya.

"Mingyuie aku merindukanmu"tangisan wonwoo bergetar mingyu hanya diam.

'Aku merindukan juga wonwoo hyung'air mata mingyu apapun dia mata itu tetap jatuh.

Dia sangat merindukan merindukan wonwoonya.

'Aku juga merindukan mu merindukan mu sebesar apapun aku merindukan tetap tidak bisa lagi memelukmu atau kembali padamu'wonwoo menangis hebat

'Aku memang pengecut memang tidak bisa dia andalkan'mingyu masih menangis dalam diam.

'Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau mau selama sampai detik ini aku masih membuat mu menangis mu 2minggu yang lalu adalah jalan terbaik tidak ingin kau menangis karna kau harus bisa mencari orang yang lebih baik dari pernah menangis lagi'mingyu berbicara panjang hal itu wonwoo tambah tanpa persetujuan wonwoo memutuskan menangis keras di meja makan itu memeluk ponselnya.

Di sebrang mingyu kakinya dan menyembunyikan malam itu wonwoo dan mingu sama sama karna merindukan satu sama di tempat cuaca yang yang menginginkan ini yang ingin mereka berpisah 2minggu yang juga yang memaksa mingyu juga yang bicara mingyu itu yang menginginkan semua ini juga yang bicara dia akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari juga yang bicara tidak akan merindukan pada kenyataannya wonwoo juga yang merindukan mingyu.

THE END

NOTE:ff ini ku buat karna lagi lagi ngeliat foto jericho sama titus mereka ringdoll.

Dan aku membuat ff ini dalam waktu akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan ku di ff

Yang akan lebih hati hati lagi aku berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah

Ngasih kritik dan saran di ff ku yang akan merombaknya lagi dan mereuploadnya lagi.

Juga ff ini aku buat untuk mengetes sebenarnya kesalahanya ada di penulisan ku apa dari ffnya.

Karna setelah ku baca ulang ff ku banyak kata yang sudah aku yakinin sudah kutulis hilang.

OKey cuap cuapnya

Kritik dan saran di terima


End file.
